


504. By the way, right away

by SevlinRipley



Series: Baby, just let it be [2]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Asked my friend to pick a number between 1-75 so I could get inspiration fromthislist. She picked 54: 'Have you ever had sex in a public place?'





	504. By the way, right away

"Mike?"

"It's okay, baby..." Mike said, hushing Richie with soothing tones, and hands bracing his hips tighter. When Richie's voice got wrecked and desperate, weak and needy, it filled his chest up with pride and warmth, and sent shocks of pleasure straight to his cock.

Richie clung to the steel shelving, one hand around the front vertical leg, where it stretched up high above them, and was braced to the floor. His other hand was wrapped around, and in between the webbed metal shelving, where he'd wheedled beneath the stack of cardboard moving boxes, to gain purchase as Mike rocked up, into him. His jeans were stuck to his hips, just below Mike's large hand. Skinny jeans hugging, tightly to his bony hips. Forehead pressed to the boxes, Richie kept his eyes closed, puffing out soft whines into his arm as his toes curled within his shoes.

"Daddy, _please_ ," Richie tried again, breathing it out on a low groan, getting louder. His cock was aching and he could feel himself leaking precum from the head of his ruddy cock. He couldn't tell if it was just dribbling down, or if he was leaking out onto the scuffed linoleum, too. But his stomach coiled tighter as he remembered the cleanup that would have to follow, despite how sated and ready for snuggling at home, he'd be.

Swallowing harshly, Mike pulled Richie's hips back into his own, rough, before Mike leaned forward, chuckling into Richie's hair, breath ghosting out across his neck. "Sweetheart, if you want to cum, remember what we talked about?"

Mike received a fervent nod, but his face softened, not entirely convinced Richie was thinking clearly enough to be telling the truth. Mike pressed a soft kiss to Richie's shoulder, and then with his chest still planted to Richie's back, shifted his hips back, finding a rhythm in the following, shallow thrusts. He looked up to see Richie biting into the meat of his arm, in an attempt to keep quiet.

Smiling in adoration, Mike allowed his hand to slip around Richie's middle, to collect him at the base of his cock, and had to bite his own moan into Richie's sweatshirt. It was the first time he'd touched his boy that day, and that fact that Richie was so hard and warm for him, but smooth, and soft and sweet... He wasn't sure how he sometimes went so long, teasing him. Every time he finally wrapped his hand around Richie, he couldn't understand ever _not_ feeling him and making him come undone that way.

But, he especially enjoyed watching his baby fall apart in situations such as these. They were lucky to be living in a small town with little draw to technology. They knew pretty much anywhere they went, there wouldn't be a camera in sight. At least, not a functioning one.

So long as Richie could keep quiet enough not to get them arrested or banned. It helped, of course, that they only had their pants down just enough to take care of things, could pull them up or turn and pull their shirts down if they even heard so much as a footstep nearby. Mike wasn't altogether too concerned, but if Richie openly begged him, sounding all pretty and husky as he did a moment ago... people could get suspicious, at least, and start _looking_ for certain things. Rather than going about their business, ignoring strangers in favor of getting their tasks done more quickly.

"You have such a beautiful cock, Rich," Mike whispered, low, before finally peeling himself away enough to fuck into Richie proper, while he fisted Richie's dick. He smirked, proud, at Richie's answering groan, muffled into the skin caught between his teeth. "Gonna bruise yourself for me, pretty boy?" Mike hissed feeling Richie tighten around him in answer. Sure, it was fun marking Richie up, himself, but there was something about Richie desperately ruining his own skin because of the things Mike was doing to him. He had an awful habit of gnawing on and sucking at himself in order to keep himself in check, or distract himself from cumming. Or even to urge himself closer to the edge, depending on how he was feeling that day.

"Go ahead, baby. I wanna see those teeth marks an hour from now."

Richie's spine pulled taut at that, shoulders rising as he forced his eyes open, glancing back at Mike as he said into his spit-slick arm, "Love you, daddy. Please can I cum?"

"Think you can?" Mike asked, thrusting up, purposefully aiming for Richie's prostate as he squeezed around the head of Richie's cock, and felt a trill when more precum crept out onto his fingers. He slipped the ring made by his thumb and index finger up to collect it before dragging it back down, all the way to the base, then picked up his pace both on Richie's cock, and from behind him. Triumphantly, Mike grinned as he watched Richie's eyes stutter closed and his teeth grind down, back into his already purple-tinted arm. "Do it, Richie. Cum for me. Third time in public this week, right, sweetheart? Love being on your daddy's cock, no matter where we are, don't you?"

Nodding, helpless, Richie sucked back the cry threatening to slip from his throat as Mike stripped his cock, and he felt himself going tight with it. Listening to Mike's voice go wobbly on a moan of his own, before he fell forward into Richie's back, cumming into him hard and deep, had Richie letting go. Cumming first up toward the bottom of his shirt, toward his stomach, then dripping out onto the floor between his spread feet. All with Mike panting into his hair before carefully slipping out and quickly pulling Richie's pants up so his own cum wouldn't join Richie's on the floor, making an even bigger mess.

After tucking Richie back into his pants, Mike zipped up his own, then gently maneuvered Richie back into his chest, holding him close so that he could kiss Richie's ear. "You good, baby?" Richie laughed as he lifted his hands to wrap over the top of Mike's crossed wrists.

"Yeah... You got the wipes, right? Maybe shoulda asked the second you shoved me up against this thing but..."

"Mhm," Mike said, reluctant to let Richie go enough to pull the packet out from his back pocket. "Love you, too, by the way. Jesus. You're so cute when I'm fucking you."

"Hey," Richie said, melting back into Mike despite his words, "I'm cute _all_ the time."

"Yes, you fucking are," Mike agreed, giving Richie one more squeeze before clean-up.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hailee Steinfeld's "Starving"


End file.
